Make Me Better
by GleeJunkie007
Summary: Emily has been there for a few months and is apart of the team. But do they all really know Emily? How she sees herself? How she has an abusive boyfriend? (REIDISS)
1. Chapter 1

"Oh god." Penelope Garcia said once she saw Emily walk in. Everyone turned around to see their newest agent, with her face covered with multiple cuts. Emily sighed as she glanced to see everyone in the room currently, looking at her. She sat down at the table, hoping that nobody would ask how she got them since she didn't have them when they saw her yesterday; but she knew they would.

"Who did this to you, Prentiss?" Morgan asked her.

"Nobody." Emily replied.

"You didn't have these yesterday." Reid pointed out.

"It's nothing." Emily insisted.

"Prentiss, it's not nothing if someone attacked you." Hotch said. "Who did this to you?"

"I was walking home yesterday and right outside my house, someone attacked me. But my boyfriend came out and scared him off, he didn't steal anything and I am okay." Emily explained. "Now can we focus on the case?" Everyone seemed to believe it and they turned their attention to the case, Penelope and JJ were explaining the details.

"Caroline Harrison, 29, went missing Saturday and her body was found early this morning." Penelope said.

"She was found with multiple stab wounds to the chest and bruises on her face, arms, and legs." JJ told them. She pulled up a picture of the dead girl and the agents looked at it, while examining the facts they had about the victim and UNSUB.

"…and a week ago, the victim was 25 year old, Danielle Geiger. Same injuries and cause of death. And a week before that the victim was Hanna Lacey, who was 21." Penelope added.

"He seems to go after women, and each time goes after one that are 4 years older than the previous." Morgan said.

"The bruises could be defense wounds. They probably saw the UNSUB coming." Emily said.

"Yes….well yes and no." Penelope said, pulling up different pictures; of the wounds.

"There are defensive wounds, but most of the bruises are older. They were there prior to the murders of all three victims." JJ said.

"They are probably evidence of abuse." Hotch said.

"The multiple stab wounds, overkill probably means that the murder was personal." JJ added. "So it could a boyfriend and the relationship turns sour. Abuse which turns into getting rid of the partner completely."

"Garcia, we need you to look up any friends, specifically boy friends of all three victims." Hotch said and she nodded. "Prentiss, you Rossi and Reid will talk to roomates and families of Harrison, while JJ, Morgan, and I take a look at the crime scene."

* * *

><p>They didn't really learn anything from the families, they had no information and Garcia couldn't find anything on boyfriends yet. They did find the knife at the crime scene, it was a carver's knife; used for wood and such.<p>

Emily went home after a long day and was hoping that she could just have some peace. She got in and was approached by her boyfriend, right away. "You're late." He stated as Emily closed the door behind her.

"I told you, my job doesn't allow me to come home at the same time everyday—" Emily was cut off by the boy's hand hitting her face.

"Don't be late tomorrow." He said in the tone as if it were a threat and he walked into the kitchen. Emily stood there watching as he walked away. It wasn't too bad of a hit, it was much better than she got last night. She looked into the kitchen and the boy got a beer out of the fridge and sat down next to Emily in front of the TV.

"Did they ask about the cuts?" He asked.

"Of course they did. My face is covered with them." Emily replied and she slowly turned to him, having this not so good feeling in her stomach as she did.

"What did you say?"

"I got attacked outside and you scared the guy off who did it." Emily said and he grinned. She knew that was a good sign as he took a sip of his beer.

"Good girl." He said and reached his hand out and touched her shoulder, which caused Emily to jump. She relaxed and then after a minute he took it away and then slapped her again. She fell to the floor this time. "…but maybe next time you won't be a bad girl and I won't have to punish you."

"I'm sorry." Emily replied. "Please I didn't say anything."

"…yes, but you were late and didn't call." He said.

"Daniel—" Emily started to say, but Daniel got down to her and started punching and then eventually changed to kicking her a couple times. After a few minutes he stopped completely.

"Don't be late tomorrow." He warned. "Be upstairs in 20 minutes." He told her and then left and went upstairs. She coughed and panted as he left her, laying there on the floor. She wiped the tears that stained her cheeks and picked herself off the floor.

She looked towards the stairs, which sent her heartbeat to a faster rate. She knew if she didn't go up there he would come down for her and she didn't want that. As long as she did as she was told and made no mistakes he wouldn't hurt her. And if she went upstairs without a fight, they wouldn't do anything.

She kept telling herself that. That kept her going upstairs.

_You can be better. You need to be better, Emily. He does this because he has to. You deserve it. _

Soon she found herself going up the stairs and walking into a bedroom, telling herself the same things. She just had to look forward to the next day. When she could start over.

* * *

><p><strong>This is set early season 3. When Rossi came in and Emily is still fairly new to everyone so, she doesn't know how to really trust them yet. <strong>

**She lives with her boyfriend, Daniel. They have (at this point) been together a month or two and Emily believes everything he tells her. That he abuses her is for her good. **

**Everyone will be involved, but I am going to make this (Emily/Reid). **

**So please…REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, what happened to your hand?" Reid asked Emily, noticing that her left hand had been bandaged.

"Nothing. I just cut myself." Emily told him. He seemed to believe, which she didn't think it would be that easy. Luckily it wasn't a total lie. She did cut it, but only after Daniel threw a glass on the floor and then push her on the floor. She only cut her hand, luckily.

Soon everyone found themselves on the jet again. Emily and Reid would talk to the family of the first victim of their UNSUB, Hanna Lacey. Morgan and Rossi would check out the body and both Hotch and JJ would ask around about anything having to do with the case.

"So did you notice anything different about Hanna before she died?" Emily asked the mother.

"No." She said, sobbing.

"Well—" The sister, Jessica, started to say.

"Anything can help." Reid added.

"Well, Hanna seemed quieter." Jessica admitted. "We used to talk a lot, but suddenly she stopped and seemed like she was hiding something."

"Jessica!" The mother exclaimed.

"It's true!" She stated. "Mom, Hanna is dead and I just want to know who killed her and why." The mother sighed, but she agreed. She probably didn't like the idea of her daughter's secrets getting her killed.

"Did Hanna have a boyfriend?" Reid asked.

"No." Jessica replied. "Hanna was sort of shy and didn't really meet people often." Emily looked at Reid and knew they were thinking the same thing. "Do you think that was what she hiding? A boy?"

"Jessica, why would she do that?"

"Because you are so judgmental—" She started to say, but was cut off. Reid and Emily then left a minute later, having what they needed. Emily called Hotch and told them that Hanna had to be keeping a boyfriend a secret, since all the other victims had boyfriends.

* * *

><p>They had to stay in town that night and late that night Emily got a text from Daniel.<p>

_Where the hell are you?_

Before Emily could even reply back, Daniel called her and she stepped out into the hallway. "Hello." Emily said.

"Shut up. Now where the hell are you?" Daniel asked.

"I'm not in Virginia, I can tell you that." Emily said, nervously.

"Why the hell not?"

"Like I said, my job is complicated. Sometimes I have leave for days, we talked—"

"Please, you are lying. You are probably out at the bar we met at, drinking and banging some guy who doesn't see the bitch and whore you really are." He said and Emily gulped.

"I am working. I won't be home tonight."

"You better be tomorrow." He said and hung up the phone and that was when Reid came out into the hallway.

"You okay?" Reid asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She lied. A part of her was relieved she didn't have to go home tonight and another was afraid of what was going to happen tomorrow.

"Who was that?"

"Daniel, my boyfriend. He just wanted to know what was happening and when I would be home." Emily told him.

"Are you sure, you're okay?" Reid asked again. "You look a little shaken up."

"Yeah…I—it's this case. It's hitting a little close to home." Emily admitted.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It was a long time ago, it's nothing." Emily insisted. She didn't them worrying about her, besides this was good for her. Daniel did what was best for; that was what she told herself. "And…this isn't about me. It's about those three dead girls."

"Okay." Reid said, he realized he probably should leave it alone since it was personal. "…just know if you ever want to talk, I'm here. About anything."

"Thanks." Emily said and got into bed. It felt strange not having to think or worry about where Daniel's hand were and what thoughts were running through his head as she laid there. Now she could just sleep; until tomorrow night.

* * *

><p><strong>It's late, I know. I have been sick, so yeah. <strong>

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

Emily quickly left her house the morning after she got back from the trip to talk to one of the victim's family and looking at a crime scene. Daniel was not happy that she was away for not one, but _two_ nights. He wasn't happy and Emily got the worst of it. She was happy that she had to leave for work.

"Emily." She jumped, hearing her voice being called. But relaxed, seeing it was her neighbor, Olivia. "Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright." Emily said.

"Are you okay?" She asked Emily.

"Yeah, just a long night." Emily told her, it was a very long night for many reasons.

"Did you just get back last night?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah and Daniel would not let me go to sleep." Emily said and she meant that literally. It was hard with what he was doing to her.

"Daniel…? Oh right, that guy you met a month or so back. How is he?" She asked and Emily faked a smile so she wouldn't be concerned.

"He's great. He hates when I leave for nights though." That was the truth, he hated it when Emily left. It wasn't good when she had one night away from him.

"That sounds so sweet. Doesn't want to be away from his girl." Emily faked a smile again and nodded and that was when Olivia frowned.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked again. She was starting to see through it.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Emily said. "Anyway, I have to go, but I'll see you later." Emily got in her car and drove away and sighed that she survived it. She almost got caught and it wouldn't be good if people started asking Daniel questions about his relationship with Emily; it would be a lot worse for her.

* * *

><p>Emily went in the elevator, taking a breath, but then she was quickly joined by Reid. She smiled when she saw him. "Hey Emily, I was wondering if you weren't busy you'd like to see this film with me. You and I would be the only ones to enjoy since it's in Russian." He asked her and she smiled. She was flattered that he would consider her. But with Daniel, she knew he'd kill her.<p>

"I'll take that offer." Emily replied. That didn't mean she was going to turn down a few extra hours away from him with a friend.

"Great." He exclaimed as he and Emily walked into the room with everyone else.

"What's got you excited, pretty boy?" Morgan asked.

"Nothing, just talking to Emily about this film we are seeing tonight." Reid told everyone and then JJ and Penelope turned Emily in surprise.

"What are you doing?!" Penelope asked her. "You take your boyfriend on dates, not…Reid."

"Relax!" Emily said. "Besides, Reid and I are friends seeing a Russian movie. It's not like we're going to make out while it's playing." Even though she turned to him and it wasn't exactly a terrible thought. "Anyway, you're not one to talk Garcia, with all your late movie nights with Morgan while your boyfriend Kevin is…elsewhere."

Penelope decided not to say anything more. JJ decided that Emily was right on that given point, and being married, she knew that she was right anyway. They talked more about the case and how they had a new suspect and they would have Penelope look for new ones as they interviewed the new one.

"Also, we had a new victim discovered last night." JJ said. "Sarah Jane Reynolds. 33. Her body was found behind her apartment building by her roommate."

"I know her." Emily said and everyone turned to her. "Well, I only met her once, but I knew her roommate."

"Okay, well Prentiss, I want you and Reid to interview the roommate while Rossi and Morgan check out the crime scene. JJ and I will interview the new suspect." Hotch said and they nodded.

* * *

><p>Emily knocked on the apartment door and Olivia answered. She answered and Emily could see a sort of relief to see it was Emily. "Oh thank god." Olivia said and moved aside so Reid and Emily could walk in.<p>

"Why didn't you say anything about Sarah Jane when I saw you this morning?" Emily asked her.

"I was going to, but you seemed—well you know. And I figured they were going to send you or another agent over to talk to me." Olivia replied. "You don't think I did it."

"Unlikely. Our UNSUB is an older male and he is very highly organized since he keeping track of the ages of each girl. It goes up 4 years in age each time." Reid said and Olivia nodded.

"So has Sarah Jane been acting different lately?" Emily asked. "Secretive? Quiet? Anything like that?"

"Not really—well she was keeping the fact she had found a man from me. I thought she was waiting for the right time to introduce me to him." Olivia said. Reid and Emily glanced at each other, this had to be a boyfriend with rage against women.

"Thank you for your time." Emily said and both Reid and Emily got up and headed out, but Olivia stopped her form going just yet.

"Something is going on, there has to be. I can see it when—is something going on with Daniel?" Olivia asked.

"Liv, I'm fine. I am okay and Daniel and I are fine. We just are having trouble making this work with my job." Emily said, she thought it was convincing and Olivia seemed to believe it.

"Okay. I knew was wrong, but I guess I was worried for nothing." Olivia said and Emily nodded, she dodged a bullet. Olivia was good at knowing when something was bothering someone and knew she better leave before Olivia figures out she was lying.

As Emily and Reid walked out, Emily noticed he was looking at her and had this questionable look on his face. "Alright, what's up?"

"Nothing." Reid replied.

"Come on, you're always thinking about something." Emily stated and he grinned. She knew him so well.

"I just want to catch this guy. I mean, soon enough a 37 year old woman will be dead, if we don't catch him." Reid said, this was a nasty case. These girls didn't even know the half of it.

"We'll catch him." Emily said, she told herself that. They always caught the UNSUB eventually and she knew they would catch him. She really hated this case as much as everyone else on the team did.

* * *

><p>Emily got home really late the next night because of being out with Reid. The movie itself was 3 hours and Reid wouldn't stop talking, which she didn't mind. It was break from Daniel and she got lost in the conversation, but knew as soon as he dropped her off what would be waiting for her.<p>

She walked through the door and closed the door as quietly as she could. As she did, she felt something big hit the back of her head. She looked to the floor and couldn't really make it out since it was dark. But then felt something else hit and she fell to the floor and could see that the object before was a book. And the second was Daniel's fist.

"Where the hell were you tonight?" Daniel asked.

"Working." Emily lied and Daniel knew it so he kicked her in the stomach.

"Liar! Now tell me where you were!" He demanded.

"Nowhere. I was just with a friend from work." Emily admitted and knew what was coming so she braced herself and Daniel hit her more and then kicked more. He picked up some object from close by and hit her with it. It was hard and round.

"Get up, bitch!" He said and picked her up by her hair and threw her across the room, she fell into a lamp, knocking it over; it broke as a result. Daniel helped her up, but then punched her in the face again, Daniel however didn't let her fall that time.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Daniel asked. Emily caught her breath, thinking about what to say. She wanted to get away from him, that's why. "Answer me!"

"Sorry, he was going with another girl from work. But she couldn't at the last minute. I was his last choice. It was nothing, it was boring anyway." Emily said, she hoped he would believe it.

"Okay." He said. He punched her in the stomach and then the face again and let her fall to the ground again. She looked up at him, weakly. "I hope it was worth it." He punched again and that was the last thing she remembered before blacking out.


	4. Chapter 4

Emily woke up the next morning on the ground. Her head was throbbing and she felt sore in multiple different places from the beating she receiving from Daniel, the night prior. She told herself that she deserved, which is what helped get herself up from the floor. She changed her clothes for work and by the time she came out, Daniel was waiting for her.

"Where the hell are you going?" He asked, Emily could smell the alcohol on his breath. So this is what he did while she was gone; got drunk. However, it wasn't very surprising to her because he was drunk when she got home too, most of the time.

"I have to go to work." Emily replied and trying to go to the door, but Daniel pushed her back.

"Sure, you're going to work to see that guy that you're secretly seeing." Emily rolled her eyes. "I still can't believe he doesn't see you for the whore and bitch you are. It only took me a week to see it and him…I got admire that he has probably putting up with you because of the job. Yeah that's it."

Emily sighed, she has worked there a couple of months and so far no one really was friends with her or at least tried to besides Reid and occasionally Penelope. She was nice and JJ was, but Reid was the only that willingly talked to her.

Then there was a knock at the door and Daniel pushed Emily away. He opened the door and there was Reid. "Hi." Reid said and Emily sighed. This was _not_ good.

"Who the hell are you? And what are you doing here?" He asked him and Reid frowned, he wasn't getting a good impression of him.

"My name is Spencer Reid. I work with Emily, is she here?" Reid asked and he glanced back at Emily; she knew this wouldn't end well for her.

"She already left." Daniel lied, Emily tried to get up, but that wouldn't do any good for her.

"Oh, so you're her…boyfriend?" He asked.

"Why? Is she doing something with someone else?" Daniel asked. Emily didn't have to worry about this answer.

"No. She just told me about you. She is crazy about you." Reid said, awkwardly. "Anyway, I have to go." Emily really didn't want him and she wished she could scream for him, but Daniel would kill her if she did and he wasn't doing anything so there was no need to scream. Daniel closed the door and Reid left the house.

Daniel turned to Emily angrily and Emily knew that that wasn't a good sign. "Seriously? I thought you could do better than that." Daniel stated. "But I guess it works, he is probably a worthless piece of crap like you. So naturally he would like you." Emily didn't like that, now she was angry. She was used to Daniel saying those things about her, but not her team. Not Reid.

"He is twice the man you are. Even more." Emily said as she stood up.

"What did you say, bitch?!" Daniel asked, loudly.

"Reid is my friend and frankly, I—anyone would be lucky to be with him. I mean, I'm with you and frankly, anyone would be better. You just hurt people when they don't do what you want." She stated and then she fell to the ground after being punched.

"Shut up. You're going to regret it."

"I have regretted every minute—every second spent with you." She said, panting. She punched her again and now jaw was bleeding.

"You're really going to regret it. Because you are number 37." He said and Emily's eyes widened. This couldn't be happening. They had been on a case, looking for this murderer for over a week and she's been living with him this whole time. "And I am going to take care of you. You're special unlike those others."

"You're the UNSUB." Emily mumbled, she tried to get away, but Daniel grabbed her by her hair and started hitting and punching again. "Where's that guy now?!" He asked her as she yelped in pain, but nobody was nearby to help. He was going to kill her and get away with it.

"Now for my favorite part." He said as he unbuckled his pants. Emily struggled, but held her down. Soon he started to strip her and it begun; it wouldn't stop.

* * *

><p>"Has anyone seen Emily?" Reid asked and no one seemed to know.<p>

"Haven't seen her all day." Morgan said. "Maybe she's sick."

"I went to her house and her boyfriend said she left." Reid told them. He could tell something was off. Something was definitely wrong. As Reid was thinking, he was snapped away from those thoughts as JJ and Hotch came into the room, along with Penelope on video chat.

"Olivia gave us a sketch and it's a good one." JJ said and put it on the table for all the agents to see.

"Let me see that." Reid said and took the sketch. He recognized the photo, and it wasn't just because of his eidetic memory; it was because he just saw that man. He was sure he knew who that man was.

"Reid, do you know this man?" Hotch asked him.

"Yeah, if I'm right, this isn't good." Reid asked. "Garcia, I need you to cross this photo with the first name, Daniel." Everyone looked at Reid confused, but Penelope did what she was asked and came up with one result.

"I got it." Penelope said, as she read what came up on her screen.

"What did you find, Garcia?" Hotch asked.

"His name is Daniel Stevens, 48, he is a retired war veteran." Penelope said. "Oh god, he has a big record. Multiple assaults, some theft, and even a rape."

"Tell us about the assaults, Baby girl." Morgan said.

"All of them towards woman, ages range from 21 to 39, most of them involve stab wounds or him beating them." Penelope said. "And they have all been his girlfriends. He has been in anger management when he was in his teens after getting into a fight with two upperclassmen girls."

"Doesn't look like there was any sort of trigger. He's just full of rage and takes it out on his girlfriends." Morgan said.

"Tell us about the rape." Rossi asked.

"Against 29 year old, Samantha Adams. She came home late from work, where he was waiting for her and she was beaten and then raped by him when she walked into the door. After the charges were filed, she was found dead in an alley."

"This has got to be our UNSUB." Rossi said.

"Show us a recent picture." JJ said and they saw the picture and Reid's theory was correct. He ran his his hands through his hair and then covered his face. He was starting to freak out. "Reid?" JJ asked.

"Do you know this man?" Hotch asked.

"I met him this morning." He stated. "He's Emily's boyfriend."

"Oh god." Penelope said, hearing that.

"I knew something was up with wrong the minute I saw him. And then minute I heard Emily talking to him. Something wasn't right and I ignored it." Reid said, he was blaming himself.

"Spence, she wouldn't have told you anyway. I don't think she would have told anyone, especially if this guy is hurting or threatening her." JJ said.

"He's doing both." Reid stated.

"How do you know?" Morgan asked.

"She had cuts and bruises all over her face, she cut her hand, she was jumpy, so many signs of abuse. And I doubt she would have stayed if she wasn't threatened herself or others." Reid said.

"Or maybe the opposite." Morgan said. "I mean a lot of women stay in abusive relationships because they feel like the man is doing that to help. Makes them feel weak." Reid didn't want to believe that, but he knew it was a possibility.

"Garcia, we need Prentiss' address." Hotch said and Garcia pulled it right up and gave it to them. "We need to go now. Prentiss isn't here and we all are pretty sure we know where she is. There is no telling what the UNSUB is doing to her."

* * *

><p>Emily was blacking in and out as Daniel raped her. She tried multiple times to fight back, but eventually she stopped and used what little energy she had to try and stay alive. She fought the pain. All of it. Emotional pain. And physical pain.<p>

Daniel left her there for multiple minutes and she felt unable to move. She looked around and didn't like where she was. Blood and pain. Those were words that she knew described her and her situation.

She knew her team was on the job and she would probably die since no one knew what was happening. Daniel was going to get away with and there was nothing she could do. He would soon do the job of actually killing her.

Daniel came back when he realized Emily was still alert. "That was fun, now time for the best part. For you anyway, I mean you deserve to die so this should be fun for you." He said and Emily gave everything she got and picked him in his nuts.

She used what she had to shuffle and crawl away. She eventually got to her feet, a little advantage since Daniel was in pain after being kicked. She grabbed the phone and dialed a number.

"Reid." She said, but then felt Daniel grabbing her and she dropped the phone, but not before letting out a scream. "NO! HELP!" Daniel made the phone break and then started to beat Emily some more until she was close to blacking out again.

He stabbed her and she yelled out as the sharp blade pierced her side. Tears escaped her eyes as she felt in again. "Goodbye." Daniel said, happily and as he was about to take her life away, Hotch, Reid, Morgan, and the others came bursting through the door.

"Daniel Stevens, you are under arrest for the murders of 5 woman, abuse and attempted murder of Emily Prentiss." Hotch said. "Put the knife down and put your hands on you head."

"She deserves to die. She is nothing but worthless, stupid shit." Daniel said. He was holding the knife to her neck now. She was barley conscious and they could see that.

"Put the knife down." Hotch said once again. Daniel looked to Reid, who looked angry, holding the gun at him. He smiled at Reid.

"I am going to prison one way or another, doesn't mean she gets to live." Daniel said and as he moved the knife to cut her, Reid shot him in the head and he was dead. Reid then went and took Emily in his arms.

"Emily. Emily, can you hear me?" He said. He took her hand, he hoped to god she was still alive. He couldn't lose her.

"R-Reid." She said in a whisper.

"We need a medic in here." Hotch said, Emily was in bad shape. Reid tried to stop the bleeding, she had already lost a lot of blood.

"Stay with me, Emily. It's okay. You're going to be okay. He's gone, he won't hurt you." Reid said as she started to black out. "Stay with me, Emily."

* * *

><p><strong>Daniel's dead, but will Emily survive?<strong>

**REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

The next thing Emily knew, she woke in a different setting. She was in a bed and there were bright lights around her. As she soon as she was more alert, she felt the throbbing of her head and other parts of her body. She realized she was hooked up to monitors and there were lots of people; doctors. She knew she was in the hospital.

The next thing she was a nurse coming in. "You're awake." She stated, it was very clear to Emily and she shut her eyes for a moment. She wanted to go back to sleep so she wouldn't have the feel the pain she was feeling. "Don't worry, the morphine will kick in again very soon."

"You are quite the fighter." She added, Emily chose not to say anything. What happened was starting to come back to her. Daniel. The beatings. The rape. The stabbing. Everything. "You have visitor, would you like to see him?"

Emily nodded right away. She needed a kind face and the face of either Reid, Rossi, or Morgan would be great. She knew it couldn't be JJ or Penelope since it was a boy. The nurse nodded and then a few seconds later, Reid came in.

Emily was happy that it was him. She smiled a little, which looked more like a grin.

"Oh thank god, you're alright." Reid said and quickly sat down beside her.

"I guess." Emily said, she felt like she got hit by multiple trucks and after each hit, she was shot or stabbed by the driver just to make sure she was dead. "I'll know when the morphine starts working." She would be in more pain, if she hadn't been used to it because of what Daniel put her through.

"I'm so sorry." Reid and Emily didn't know what he was saying sorry for. He saved her life.

"Why are you sorry?" Emily asked.

"I knew something was wrong. But I never said anything—" She knew where he was going and stopped him right there.

"Stop. It's not your fault. It's not like I told you about what was going on and you ignored it. You didn't know. It's not your fault." Emily told him. He knew she was right, but he didn't like that she got hurt. That anyone was hurting her and he wasn't able to prevent any of it.

"I just can't believe what he did to you."

"It's okay." Emily told him, but he didn't think any of it was okay. How could being abused like that be okay?

"It's not okay, Emily." He stated. "He hurt you. A lot. He almost killed you and you say this is okay?"

"It was for my own good." Emily said. She told herself that to get through the beatings. She needed him to make her better. Reid couldn't believe he was hearing this. She thought that everything he did was right? That it made her better? It was okay for all those things to happen?

"Hitting, punching, and whatever else he did to you was not okay. How was any of that for your own good?" He asked and Emily sighed. She never thought of that. What was he trying to make her better at? "Listen to me." He said and Emily looked at him, he looked serious.

"I saw how hurt you were and how scared you've been. Well, I realize it now. You don't deserve that. No one deserves that. It's not okay. He wasn't doing it for your own good, he was doing it because he is a bastard serial killer." Emily knew the serial killer thing was true for sure since he admitted it. "Emily, you are amazing. I know we haven't know each other long, but you amazing. Just know that what he did to you, wasn't the way you should be treated."

"Spence, I'm okay." Emily said, but she wasn't. She knew she still wouldn't be for a while.

"You got to trust me."

"I do." Emily said, she meant it this time. She realized that she could trust him and even the other members on the team. For the most part, Daniel got into her head and convinced her nobody really did.

"And not just me. But Morgan, Rossi, Hotch, JJ, Garcia. We're all here for you." Reid said and Emily smiled. "We're going to be here for you until you're back on your feet."

_She knew they would. She knew he would._

* * *

><p><strong>Smaller chapter, but it was like a filler. Emily survived and here was Reidiss filled chapter. And no, this isn't the end of the story. <strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Two weeks later._

Emily was relieved that she could finally leave the hospital. She was eager to get back to work and to not have to be poked at every second of the day. She was ready, at least she thought she was. Others would disagree.

Hotch thought she should take some more time off and Reid agreed. But Emily, being stubborn, wouldn't accept that. She knew they were worried, they all were. It was clear from their numerous visits to the hospital.

"I really think that you should take it easy and stay at home for a while. Rest and recover." Reid insisted as they walked into his apartment.

"That's what I have been doing for the last two weeks. I am tired of sitting around. I am going back to work. I was cleared by a doctor, so I can go back to work. You and Hotch gave me a suggestion and I must kindly decline because if I don't get back to the BAU soon, I will go insane." Emily told him.

Reid smiled, he should have known arguing with her wouldn't be the best idea. "What?" Emily questioned, seeing the smile on his face.

"Nothing. I just—never mind." Reid replied as Emily walked over to him and kissed him.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you." He said back. He just wasn't used to saying it, so it took the kiss to get him to say it. He wasn't used the feeling he had when he was with Emily. "So are you okay? I mean, you could always stay here—"

He would honestly like that, but it was if Emily wanted that.

"Spence. I'm okay. JJ is letting me stay with her for now and I think that's good for right now." Emily told him. Reid nodded, he didn't want to rush things. She was still recovering even if she didn't want to admit it. "But maybe staying here for one night wouldn't be such a bad idea." Emily added and Reid smiled.

As soon as it got late, Emily got into Reid's bed. A few minutes later, Reid got in and touched Emily's shoulder, which caused her to jump. "It's okay. It's okay, it's just me." Reid said as Emily relaxed when she saw and remembered who it was.

"I'm okay. Just don't sneak up on me." Emily said and Reid nodded, but he knew that was a cover. Daniel would get into the bed and touch her. He knew that was what caused her to jump, but he wouldn't say anything because she would deny it.

* * *

><p>The next morning, they went to work together. Emily was eager to get there because it had been weeks and she was tired of not seeing the inside of the BAU. When she and Reid walked in, she was met by everyone. She was embraced in a hug by Penelope first.<p>

"So glad you're back. Thank god you are okay." Penelope said as she hugged the brunette.

"Good to see you too." Emily replied. Penelope was probably the one to see her the most, besides Reid. Penelope stepped aside and that was when JJ and Morgan came over to her.

"We didn't think you would be back so soon." JJ stated.

"Couldn't stay away, could you Prentiss?" Morgan questioned and Emily rolled her eyes.

"Let's just say I was getting tired of doing nothing." Emily said. She didn't like to feel like she was helpless. Coming back meant that she wasn't a victim and she was back. She was okay again, even if she wasn't.

"Welcome back Prentiss." Hotch said. Everyone welcomed her back and that was when Penelope brought in some baked goods that she of course made. She apparently had to make extras because Kevin got hungry. Emily was glad to be back; but then she started to feel different.

She found herself quickly in need of having to use the bathroom and also felt a small dizzy feeling. _She knew this wasn't good._

* * *

><p><strong>Season 10 premiere was great. I lived tweeted, but didn't get noticed by Joe or A.J. (sighs). Kate Callahan is amazing!<strong>

**So Emily is back at work and she is going to be staying with JJ. But it looks like something is wrong with her. What do you think it is?**

**REVIEW :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Reid looked around and didn't see Emily. It's weird how she had been disappearing around the same time in the morning every day. He's noticed that for the past week and hasn't been able to figure it out. Of course Emily had preferred it that way because she didn't want Reid know about this piece of information she had kept from him since she came home from the hospital.

Emily was in the bathroom again and that was when JJ came in. It had been easy to know the time in which Emily had to go there. "How does it feel?" JJ asked, Emily jumped at JJ's voice. "Sorry." She apologized.

"It's okay." Emily replied, taking a few breaths. It took a few more seconds before she realized what JJ said. "Wait. How what feels?" She asked, as if she didn't know what the blond was talking about; but she did.

"Morning sickness. It sucks, doesn't it?" JJ said and Emily had to decide quickly if she would try and deny it or just tell JJ, it would be useless to lie since JJ has been pregnant and knew a pregnancy when she saw one; of course, Emily was stubborn and she wouldn't give up easily.

"What? I'm not pregnant." Emily lied.

"Em, I've been pregnant and I know the signs. Getting sick in the morning and you have these cravings." JJ said. Emily had been having those. Emily sighed. "It's not Reid's, is it?" One of the reasons she had kept it a secret, if it was Reid's she wouldn't have to think about keeping it a secret.

"If it were his, would I be keeping it from him?" Emily questioned her and JJ shook her head. She probably she should have that about that. Emily only kept things that were troubling. Things that she told herself she could handle by herself. "JJ, what am I going to do?"

JJ didn't have an answer that Emily necessarily wanted to hear. "Tell him." JJ said and Emily sighed. She couldn't tell him. She had just started to date Reid. They were happy. Emily didn't want to wreck that. Telling Reid that she was pregnant with Daniel's baby would hurt him.

"I can't do that." Emily told her.

"Emily, he will understand." JJ said.

"JJ, I just got out the hospital and things are slowly getting back to okay. If I tell Reid that I am pregnant with Daniel's baby. A baby that isn't his, it will make things…complicated and we don't need that. I don't want that.

"You know Spence will understand. He may be in shock for a little while, but you know he will be there for you with whatever you want to do." JJ told her. Emily grinned, Reid was like that. But she still didn't want to put him through that. And she didn't want to go through putting him through that. "And it's not like you meant for this to happen." Emily nodded. It's happened many times before and out of all those times, the last time Daniel raped her would be the last time he breathed. The last time she would be touched by him; of course, he wasn't going to let her off the hook if she survived the stab wounds.

"He always somehow manages to win." Emily mumbled as she followed JJ out of the bathroom and back to where the others were. Reid saw her and walked over to her; he was probably worried about her.

"Hey, are you okay?" Reid asked. Emily grinned and that was when Reid realized something was wrong. "What's going on?"

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think Reid will do? <strong>

**I had 7****th**** period free today so, I thought I might as well write a new chapter. So I hope you guys like it :D**

**And…they took season 9 off of Netflix so…UGH.**

**REVIEW! PLEASE! **


	8. Chapter 8

Reid stood there in silence for a few moments, just staring at Emily, in confusion, but also shock. Emily had this look of guilt and worry on his face. She didn't think Reid not saying anything would be worse than anything at all. "Reid." Emily said, but nothing. His expression remained the same. "Say something. Please." She said again and he blinked a couple times and sighed. His hand went across his face and then through his hair, still taking this in.

"Are you sure?" Reid then asked and Emily nodded. She hated that this had to happen when things were finally going in the right direction.

"Doctors confirmed it when I was in the hospital." Emily told him. "I'm sorry..." She tried to say, but Reid stopped her from saying anymore.

"It's not your fault. I know what he did too you, it's not like you asked for it." Reid said and Emily's eyes shifted. Reid was right, but she felt like it was her fault. She is the one that yelled at him; challenging him when she knew that was a bad idea. She believed she brought this on herself_. Maybe if I just kept my mouth shut_. Emily thought as Reid studied her expressions. "What is it?"

"Nothing." Emily replied, but Reid could see right through it.

"Em, talk to me." Reid said, but then realized he probably should back off. He knew that Daniel did rape her probably more than once; they were dating and he would have forced her so many times. "Sorry, it's okay. You don't have to tell me about it. So what do you want to do?" He asked and it took Emily a minute to realize that he was talking about the baby.

"What am I going to do about the baby?" Emily questioned and Reid nodded.

"It's up to you, I'll do whatever I can, if it's helping you during these next few months and then raising the baby or if it's just me holding your hand at another doctor's appointment." Reid said. Abortion or keeping the baby. Emily had a choice and Reid would support her; but Emily didn't have choice. She didn't believe there was a choice in this, she did not want to go through what she did many years ago; she did not have a choice in this situation.

"I'm going to have this baby." Emily said and grinned. Reid smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"And I'm going to take care of you and this baby." Reid said and Emily smiled, bigger as he looked down at her stomach; she would be showing soon. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>So Emily decided to keep the baby and Reid is going to help her through it and after it's born,<strong>

**So what did you think Emily knew by not having a choice? And what do you want to happen next? **

**REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

Don't do this. _Don't do this Emily._ Those were only one of the hundreds of thoughts running through her head. Some were telling to stay strong and that she would be okay; others not so much.

Seven months. She has been carrying for five months now and she loved the idea of the baby. Having a baby and caring for it; Emily wanted to be a mother for so long, but never had time or the right guy. She loved the idea of soon becoming a mother and caring for her son or daughter; but there was a problem.

The problem: the baby's father.

The baby's biological father was Daniel and not Reid's. Emily knew Reid would be his or her father, but biologically it would be Daniel's; the man who almost killed her.

What if one day he or she asked about their real father; of course, Emily couldn't keep the secret about Reid not being the biological father from them for as long as he or she lives.

What if he or she looked or became like Daniel was? What if she had to tell him why he wasn't around; that he almost killed Emily. That he abused her months and made her feel worthless? That he occupies her dreams—nightmares more like.

She didn't know what would happen or what she could do.

She looked at herself in the mirror of the ladies bathroom. Thoughts running through her head, telling her not and to do it. That's it's her only option and it's not her only option; that there are better ones to help her.

She thought about the team, Reid especially. If she did this, she would hurt him. But she thought about how much he must be hurting already. To watch his girlfriend in pain. Do be there for her and to raise a child that isn't his. To love someone who is a mess.

Emily made up her mind.

She look down as the blade made cuts on her wrists and blood dripped out into the sink. She then cut the other one and stood there. "This is for the best." She told herself.

Then the bathroom door opened, which made her step back and blood drop onto the floor. She turned and her eyes filled up with tears and her heartbeat increased at seeing the one face she didn't want to see at the moment; what she decided would be her final moment.

Reid.

* * *

><p><strong>I AM BACK. <strong>

**Sorry, a little hiatus from this story, but anyway, I got like no reviews last chapter. Why? :(**

**So Emily tried to kill herself and the baby, but Reid found her. What do you think will happen next?**

**Don't forget to Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Emily woke up in the hospital and looked around the room. It took a minute for her to remember what happened. The blade. The blood. The baby. Reid.

_REID._ He found her, he saw her with her wrists cut, blood dripping on the bathroom floor, and while she was still pregnant.

She looked to her left and saw Morgan and JJ sitting there. "How are you feeling?" JJ asked, getting up to be closer to her.

"Crappy." Emily replied, it was in a sort of joking tone. "Where's—?"

"Reid will back, he went to get a coffee and something to eat." Morgan told her and she nodded and took a breath.

"I'm going to go tell everyone that you're awake." JJ said and left Morgan and Emily alone in the room. Emily looked at her wrist—the one that wasn't under a sheet. It was bandaged and then looked down at her stomach and now could only think about one thing.

The baby. Is it dead? Is it okay? Did she kill it?

"The baby is okay." Morgan said and Emily turned to him. She sighed in relief, she knew what she was doing before, but now she don't know what she would have done if the baby was dead; probably because she is still alive. "If it makes a difference in…anything it's a girl."

"A girl?" Emily said, grinning and Morgan smiled and nodded. "My baby girl." She mumbled, Morgan couldn't make it out, but that was probably what she wanted so he didn't ask.

"Emily—"

"Please. Please don't." Emily pleaded. She didn't want to hear. She didn't want Morgan to ask her why she did it. At the moment, now she doesn't even know why she would consider it. At that moment she did, it would be best. That it wasn't worth it. She wasn't worth living.

But now she doesn't know how those thoughts came to mind.

But yet, she did.

Daniel.

She was with Reid now. And she loved it, being with him. She loved him. But then there was Daniel and everything he made her feel…she still feels that way.

Like nothing. Worthless. Like she deserved to die.

Killing the baby like that is something he would have done.

Emily looked up as Reid came into the room. Reid just looked at her, not saying anything at first. "Emily." He said.

"Reid." She said. He then walked in and put his arms around her and Morgan got up to leave, knowing those two needed some alone time.

"You're okay." Reid whispered.

"I need help." She whispered back.

* * *

><p><strong>So Emily survived and her baby did too! And she is having a girl! What do you think will happen next? Sorry this is very short, but it's what I came up with.<strong>

**Don't forget to review.**


End file.
